


crazy together

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, First Time, Het, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You gotta be crazy, baby, to want a guy like me,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	crazy together

**Author's Note:**

> For the October Song fic challenge day 7, "Crazy". I'm going with the Icehouse version!

When she woke up alone, Caitlin sat up with a start and looked around, only slightly relieved when she saw Joe standing at the window, turning to face her as if he'd heard her move. Even in the dim early morning light, she could see the furrow of his brow, read the doubt in his eyes and she knew instinctively what he was thinking. Setting her lips into a thin line, she braced herself for a fight. 

"Is this where you say something ridiculous and noble about all the reasons we shouldn't have done this?" 

Her blunt question visibly took him aback. "Caitlin-"

She didn't let him get any further. "Because I don't think it was a mistake," she told him. "And based on you last night, you certainly didn't think so at the time." 

His cheeks coloured and he looked down, blew a steady stream of air between his lips. When he looked up again, he moved over to the bed, sat down on the edge. She wanted to take his hand but when he didn't make any moves towards her, she gripped the covers a little tighter. "Caitlin," he said and his voice was very gentle, "I'm old enough to be your father. And even if I weren't... I'm a cop. What I do..."

"Have you forgotten where I work? What I do?" She knew she was staring at him wide eyed, knew her voice was teetering towards hysterical. She just didn't care enough to stop it. 

Joe shook his head. "You should be with someone your own age. A guy like me..."

"Kind and caring? Loyal and generous? Decent and solid and dependable?" Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Of course, how could I have lowered my standards so drastically?" He didn't seem put off by her sarcasm, more amused than anything. "You forget," she told him, "I know what it's like to lose someone. I know what it's like to be miserable, to think you can't go on. And I know what it's like to find something that makes you happy again." She did reach for his hand then, covered his with her own. "I don't want to give that up."

Joe looked down at her hand, moved his so that he could lace their fingers together. "Are you sure?" he asked her and she grinned, knowing that the battle was over and won. 

"I was sure way before this," she reminded him and he chuckled. "And if I am crazy..."

"We can be crazy together," he told her, pulling her in for a kiss. 

Caitlin liked the sound of that. 


End file.
